Sands of Time
by Lady Knightstar
Summary: Finally the Jewel has been completed and they can all live happly ever after. That is until Kagame is sent back to her time. With no way back to her dearest friends.
1. Default Chapter

I know i haven't fished Shadows of a broken Future yet but i really have no idea how i want to continue the story. So i figured i would write this in hopes that it would get creative juices going. Do not quite sure where this story will even go so if you have some ideas fire way.  
  
Sands of Time  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Through i wish i did.  
  
"Go!" They yell echoed from behind Inuyasha.  
  
"Kaze no Kizu!" The ground in front of them exploded as the energy raced towards it's target.  
  
"Hiraikotsu!" The exterminator yelled as she sent the large weapon flying.  
  
"Kouga! Get out of there!" Miroku yelled to the wolf youkai that was keeping Naraku at bay while the rest sent their attack.  
  
Kouga leapt into the air away from Naraku, allowing him to focus only for the briefest second on the deadly attack that was about to engulf him.  
  
The barrier was shredded and the Tessaiga's energy whipped around Naraku for a brief second just before Kagome's arrow struck into his black heart. The Hiraikotsu cleaved him in half just before the Kaze no Kizu shredded Naraku into smaller piece.  
  
"Miroku-sama Now!" Kagome yelled. The monk nodded and removed the beads from is right hand.  
  
"Kazaana!" Pieces of their helpless enemy rushed into the void.   
  
Once just about all of Naraku had been consumed by the void he had created he resealed his hand. Kagome stood in front of Inuyasha holding her few pieces of the sacred jewel in her closed hands.  
  
She focused on the jewel shards in her hands. She called to the soul of Midoriko, the priestess who's soul still battled inside the Shikon no Tama. She preyed to all the powers of the world asking to give her the power to pull the Shikon no Tama together completing Midoriko's soul, and ending everyone's suffering from the jewel once and for all.  
  
Kagome stood with her head tilted downward, her brow furrowed in concentration. Her spiritual energy slowly gathering in the center of her body, the soft pink glow lighting up her face making her seem all the more pure. Then a sudden explosion of pure energy engulfed her whole body, knocking Inuyasha clear away and causing three other pink glows to come from the battle field.  
  
Kouga looked down at his legs as the burning sensation started. The shards where working themselves out of his legs. They were returning to Kagome. When they finally popped free Kouga suddenly felt weak and vulnerable as he watched the two shards fly into Kagome's out stretched hands.   
  
Every one looked to what remained of Naraku as it twitched on the ground around the final piece of the Shikon no Tama. The piece lifted from the ground heading towards her outstretched hands. Just be it reached her it stopped and the face of Naraku appeared.  
  
"You shall never process the Shikon no Tama." He spoke simply as miasma began to fill the area surrounding Kagome, destroying everything it touched in it's wake.  
  
"Kagome! Get out of their you are going to get killed!" Inuyasha yelled running for the priestess from the future.  
  
Kagome heard nothing, she saw nothing, but the glow of the jewel in her mind. She watched had watched as Kouga's shards came to her. She also watched as Naraku's shard fought to return.   
  
Its black essence trying to fight her pure energy off. She could feel the miasma burning her lungs. But she stood her ground. '  
  
'Midoriko, please lend me your strength and wisdom to finally end this.' Kagome pleaded as she began to feel like she was going to faint. Kagome suddenly felt a surge of power run through her body from the bottom of her feet to the top of her head. The energy seemed to hold her up to stop the burning in her lungs. She opened her eyes and looked straight into Naraku evil red ones.  
  
"This ends tonight." The voice was odd, it was almost as if two people where speaking at the same time. A bubble of pure energy came out of Kagome lighting the area blighter than the sun could ever shine, causing everyone to cover their eyes.  
  
Inuyasha and Kouga both were thrown from the area by the force. Naraku had no such luck. The miasma in the area was erased. As the bubble of energy engulfed him instantly turning him to ash, and leaving a tainted Shikon no Tama in it's wake.  
  
Kagome held out her hand to the tainted jewel calling the broke souls back together. She closed her hands around the separated jewel fragments. Her wild black hair whipped around her in waves. Her eyes slowly closed.  
  
A soft female voice could be heard in her ears. As the world faded is a white haze around her.  
  
'It is over Kagome. You have finally purified the Shikon no Tama, as long as it remains with you it's evil will never again gain power.' Midoriko stood before Kagome looking very much the same as her statue all so long go, but her eyes held a much sadder look to them.  
  
'It's over? It is really over?' Kagome could feel hot tear running down her cheeks. 'Now we can get back to rebuilding our lives and Miroku and Sango can get married. Oh it will be so great to see those admit their feelings for one another.'  
  
'You won't be able to see the ceremony with your own eye my dear Kagome. You will very so fade back to your own time.' Midoriko looked up into Kagome's hurt filled eyes.  
  
'I will come back. Back through the well.' Kagome close her fist tight around the jewel that had brought her to this time.  
  
'You will not be able to. Time will be the way it was.' Midoriko turned slightly away from her.  
  
'What about Inuyasha, Shippou, everyone here who I have come to love like think where my own family? And I …I Love Inuyasha You can't just separate me from him.  
  
The world of haze faded back to the scared battle field where her friends where staring at her tear stained face.  
  
She ran up to Sango and gave her a hug quickly, before she let go and hugged the monk not even noticing the wandering hand that was on her bottom. She hugged Kouga quickly whispering that she was sorry. Shippou jumped into her arms. She hugged him fiercely whispering apologies to him. All the while Shippou kept asking what was wrong but got no answer to his question.  
  
"Where is Inuyasha? Kagome turned to find Inuyasha walking up towards the group. "Inuyasha! Inuyasha!!" Kagome ran as fast as she could towards Inuyasha, constantly calling his name. She knew she would be disappearing from this time soon. Just in case she couldn't get back.   
  
As she finally reach Inuyasha, she reached out trying to hug him once last time. But as she did Kagome watched as she pasted right through him.  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha quickly whipped around.  
  
"Inuyasha, I am sorry. I didn't know. Inuyasha I…" Before she could finish what she wanted to say the world around her went black. Kagome appeared in a park in Tokyo, "I love you Inuyasha."   
  
Rain began to fall but Kagome didn't notice the rain hitting her face through her tears. She stood and ran for home as fast as her leg would carry her. She back to get back she had to get back through the well to Inuyasha. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Realization  
  
Kagome jumped the steps taking as many as she could. She raced across the shine to the well house. She flung open the door and leapt down to well at the center. With out a second thought she jumped into the well.  
  
Instead of the normal magical haze that would have engulfed her she was swallowed up by darkness as she landed on the hard ground of the well's bottom. Stood there for a heart beat before she climbed the ladder in the well and jumped back into the well, preying that the results would be different. She tried over, and over again, till finally she landed twisting her ankle and crumbled to the floor.  
  
She sat their pouring her sorrow into the bottom of the well. Hoping it would reach a time she longed to be in.  
  
"nee-san" Souta called from the top of the well, "Nee-san, are you alright." When Kagome did not answer he ran for the house calling for his mother and grandfather.  
  
Kagome stood on shaky legs and began her final climb out of the well. She pulled her self out as her mother and grandfather entered the well house.  
  
"Kagome?" The concerned voice of her mother called.  
  
"I'm fine mama." Kagome put on the best smile she could, but it did not fool her mother.  
  
"Kagome dear what is wrong." She placed a reassuring arm around her daughter, as she did Kagome became a fountain of tears crying in her arms.  
  
-----  
  
Kagome sat in her room staring at a picture of her and the others that Kaede had taken of them about two months ago. She wished with all her heart that she could find out how everyone was doing. What had happened to everyone. Tears again flowed down her face.  
  
"Why?", she whispered into the night as she held the one piece of her friends that she loved so much.  
  
"Your job was over there." The pure voice of Midoriko answered.  
  
"They were my friends." Kagome's voice was sad yet slightly angry.  
  
"You could not live in two times Kagome. It is not possible, the universe would not be able to handle you continuing to live in both." A ghostly figure appeared of Midoriko as the Shikon no Toma began to glow.  
  
"Why wasn't I allowed to decide where I wanted to go." Kagome fingered absent mindedly the jewel around her neck.  
  
"Because the rest of your destiny lies here, in the present not in the past."  
  
"Even if I wish on the Shikon no Toma I won't be able to go back?" Kagome stopped playing with the jewel looked up with hope filled eyes at Midoriko. Only to see her shake her head confirming Kagome's fears.  
  
"You will be fine Kagome. You have done what Kikyou could not. You have purified the jewel using your love for your friends to do it. Even though you hated your enemies you never allowed it to taint the jewel."  
  
Kagome shook her head. "No I didn't really hate anyone but Naraku, and even then I am not sure that I hated him."  
  
Midoriko simply smiled at Kagome, "And that is why you where chosen to be what you are." Her voiced echoed as she faded away.  
  
-------------  
  
Kagome sat in class her mind wandering in thought. When Ms. Konagawa entered, she went through the normal process of when the instructor entered. She got ready for the boring instruction on Myths in History.  
  
"Today we are going to read and figure out what is the myth in the story "Darkness and the Great Jewel."" She turned and wrote the page up on the board along with the first few lines.  
  
Long ago when Demons roamed the Earth, a great demon sought to control the   
  
world and plunge everything in to darkness.   
  
The demon roamed the earth for many cycles gaining power. Nothing seemed like   
  
It would be able to stop the red eyed fiend from attaining his goal. Until one   
  
spring morning the spirits bought to the world a Raven haired Miko.  
  
Kagome read the story with little interest at the opening to this story. She could see how the story would go now. The "Demon" was going to be some warlord who tried to take over Japan, the red eyes where the symbol that he was truly evil. The Raven Haired Miko would be the one to melt his heart and make the warlord realize the wrong of his ways.  
  
The instructor spoke about the story and how demons didn't really exist the way the story was making it out to be. So far she was right on the button for how the story would pan out. The instructor continued with the story.  
  
The Miko processed great power with in her, for she was born with a power jewel   
  
that could grant the wish of anyone who processed it. The miko realized that she would not be able to defeat such a great evil on her own. She awoke the silver haired Hanyou that processed a sword that could kill 100 demons in a single swing.  
  
Kagome stared at the last passage of the story it sounded familiar. To familiar to be exact. Kagome was now interested in the story, it sounded to much like her own. She began to quickly read the rest of the story in her book as the instructor began explaining what the last passage ment.  
  
The red eyed demon cursed many in his days, taking great joy in seeing the   
  
suffering of others. He cursed a holy families, made Lovers destroy each other,   
  
and dear siblings fight to the death. The red eyed demon heard of the great jewel  
  
that could grant him any wish, so he sought to it out attaining many pieces of the   
  
jewel.  
  
While the demon found fragments of the jewel he did not find it all for the miko   
  
still had several. Has she sought out the red eyed demon she added to her group.   
  
To her group she added a lecherous monk that had been cursed by the red eyed   
  
Demon to destroy everything he touched with his right hand. A wondering   
  
exorcist that had a great steed that she controlled, and a large thrown weapon that   
  
was as strong as any demons tooth. The miko was so kind hearted that she took a   
  
demon's son and protected him like he was her own son.  
  
Together the group searched out the red eyed demon who wronged everyone she   
  
traveled with. When they finally cornered the demon a great battle ensued.   
  
Hanyou tore down the barrier so that the others could aid in the destroying of the   
  
beast. When he had been torn part the monk   
  
The miko using her great strength of spirit called to the broken jewel. Using her   
  
own soul to bind the broken jewel to be the full gem it once was. Once the jewel   
  
was completed the miko fade from this world, having made the world better for   
  
her companions and was never needed again.  
  
Kagome stared at the page it was her story. The story of all her friends.  
  
"Kagome-chan" Kagome looked up at her friend "Kagome what is it what's wrong?"  
  
Quickly wiping her eyes she smiled up at her, "Nothing, I was just reading something." As she closed her book 


End file.
